


The Angel of Cookies

by Scooter (txa123)



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angel! Tim, Gen, I suck at updating, I'm gonna make these people suffer, Potential shippage, but don't worry I promise I'll let them live and be okay by the end, but probably not a ton of it, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txa123/pseuds/Scooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, Jay. I’ve been charged with protecting you, I guess.” The Angel took Jay’s hand, but he felt a little weird, like he already knew him. </p><p>“Okay…? But, do you have a name that I can call you by or am I just gonna call you ‘Angel’?”</p><p>“Oh! Um…” What was his name again? The Angel looked around for any kind of reminder. He saw a billboard, an ad for a cookie with a name that sounded about right. “T-Tim…tam. Tim-Tam! Nice to meet you Jay Merrick, my name is Tim-Tam.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at updating. I apologise

_Everything is fine_

_Everything is fine_

_EVERYTHING IS FINE_

_…_

_No it’s not_

 

“Timothy Wright.” A voice from above called down to the man, who lay face-down in the clouds. “A brave soul you are, but to end your life like this, such a shame.”

_‘Is that my name? Sounds like my name. I can’t remember…’_

“You will be given a charge, a human for you to watch over, and keep out of harm’s way. His name is Jay Merrick.”

_‘Jay…That name sounds familiar, but I don’t know why. I’ve had my face in this cloud for as long as I can remember. To be fair, I guess that isn’t much.’_

“Are you prepared to meet him?”

The man with his face in the clouds made a noncommittal groan, which was taken as a yes. He began sinking lower and lower into the cloud, and only started moving when he was almost completely gone. He started to plummet towards the Earth, trying to remember how to make his wings work, flapping them around in the hopes they’d at least slow his fall a little. Long story short, it didn’t.

*********

Jay was walking home after an errand run. He meant to get a few more things but it was getting dark and he REALLY didn’t want to be walking alone in the dark. It was always a kind of fear of his. Suddenly, something very large crashed through a tree and landed in front of him. The man looked human, and a little familiar, save for the white wings covered in leaves and sticks. He didn’t LOOK like what Jay thought Angels looked like, but then again, he never put too much faith in religion and all that. This Angel was wearing a red flannel, had black hair and sideburns for days, he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks, and had a scruffy beard. “Um…Are you okay?” Jay asked.

“Urgh. Yeah…Yeah I think so. Thanks.” The angel stood up and brushed himself off.

“I’m Jay. Jay Merrick”. Jay held out his hand to this Angel.

“Hi, Jay. I’ve been charged with protecting you, I guess.” The Angel took Jay’s hand, but he felt a little weird, like he already knew him.

“Okay…? But, do you have a name that I can call you by or am I just gonna call you ‘Angel’?”

“Oh! Um…” What was his name again? The Angel looked around for any kind of reminder. He saw a billboard, an ad for a cookie with a name that sounded about right. “T-Tim…tam. Tim-Tam! Nice to meet you Jay Merrick, my name is Tim-Tam.”

“Tim-Tam.” Jay looked at this guy in disbelief. Being an angel was one thing but an Angel named Tim-Tam? That was weird even by supernatural standards.

“I’m…Just gonna call you ‘Tim’, if that’s alright.”

“Y-yeah. Tim, right. Got it.” Tim nodded his head. Tim sounded better than ‘Tim-Tam’.

“So, I guess I’ll just…head home then.” Jay said, looking up at the sky nervously, it was darker than he wanted it to be. He walked past Tim, who followed close behind.

“Yeah, that’s a good plan, it’s getting dark anyway. Don’t wanna be caught in the dark.” Tim looked around like he was expecting something to pop up behind them, and kept doing so until they arrived at Jay’s apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you looking for?” Tim asked, walking towards Jay.
> 
> “I’m looking for my Junior Thesis Film. I can’t remember what I called it.” Jay said, still rifling through his tapes. He started to remove some to make more space for him to see. Tim picked up one tape that caught his eye, it was labeled “Marble Hornets.”
> 
> “Is this it?” He asked, holding it out to Jay.
> 
> “No, that one’s corrupted. I tried to watch it a few years ago but all I saw was static and distorted yelling. Honestly it was kinda creepy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters are OOC. Since we didn't get a lot of information about the characters before the events of the Operator and Marble Hornets, I'm doing my best to give them how they might be before then.

“Wow, so this is where you live?” Tim asked, looking around. The apartment wasn’t really all that big, and pretty simple. Just a simple apartment with a simple couch and simple bed. The TV was set on the news, a channel called “44”. He found a small video camera sitting on a table next to the couch. “What’s this for?”

“Ah man, I haven’t used that thing in ages. It was an old video camera I used when I was a Film student. Shot some cool thesis films.” Jay picked up the camera and turned it on, testing to see if it still worked. He pointed it toward Tim, and started talking into it like he was interviewing him. “Hello Mr. Tim, tell me, how is your first day on earth going?” Tim stared into the lens, caught a little off-guard.

“Uhh, w-well Jay I guess it’s going pretty well. My charge hasn’t died yet.” Tim stammered, Then Jay turned the camera back off, popped out the tape, and set it on the table. He then walked over to a box filled with tons of old tapes and began rifling through it. “What are you looking for?” Tim asked, walking towards Jay.

“I’m looking for my Junior Thesis Film. I can’t remember what I called it.” Jay said, still rifling through his tapes. He started to remove some to make more space for him to see. Tim picked up one tape that caught his eye, it was labeled “Marble Hornets.”

“Is this it?” He asked, holding it out to Jay.

“No, that one’s corrupted. I tried to watch it a few years ago but all I saw was static and distorted yelling. Honestly it was kinda creepy.” Jay set the tape to the side, and poked around some more. Tim began wandering around, looking in Jay’s bedroom and looking around the kitchen. He found what he hoped was a day old sandwich in the fridge and took a bite. He promptly spit it out. Tasted more like it was a month old.

“Tim, did you eat the sandwich in the fridge?” Jay called from the living room.

“…No…” Tim replied. “Why?”

“That’s been in there for months, I keep it in there so I can see how it rots over time.”

“That makes no sense.” Tim said, setting the sandwich back in the fridge. He went into the bathroom to wash his mouth out or something. He found himself starting at his own reflection in the mirror, and half expected something to be behind the shower curtain. Of course, nothing was, it was just him being paranoid. Just for his own peace of mind, Tim breathed on the glass and wrote “Everything is Fine” in it. He turned off the light and walked back out to join Jay.

“Found it!” Jay said, waving a tape labeled “Nature Break”. He plugged in his camera to the television. “I filmed this with my friend Alex back in College. I haven’t seen him lately, I think he moved.”

“Alex…?” Tim asked, feeling suddenly uneasy.

“Yeah, Alex Kralie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, have fun


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Kralie never put faith in Gods he couldn’t see or concepts that made little sense. He was more of the person to just live with whatever came his way, which wasn’t very much considering he didn’t really leave his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooh boy

Alex Kralie never put faith in Gods he couldn’t see or concepts that made little sense. He was more of the person to just live with whatever came his way, which wasn’t very much considering he didn’t really leave his house. Sometimes he went to a therapist, he’d been having strange hallucinations in recent years, and agoraphobia to boot. That’s what he thought he saw when a person with white wings came shooting from the sky towards the tree Jay walked past every day. It wasn’t that Alex stalked Jay, he just happened to know a lot of places Jay would be, and what times he’d be there, and the approximate length it took Jay to reach his various destinations. He had phoned Jay a few days later to ask, in a carefully worded manner, if he had seen anything strange on his way home. Jay, trying not to sound crazy, said that all he did was meet a friend, which was strange in its own right, since Jay is horrible at talking to new people. Being the good friend he was, Alex decided that sometime this week, he was going to visit Jay.

“Shouldn’t be too hard right? I leave my house all the time.” Alex said, getting his hoodie on and grabbing his keys. His hand rested on the door handle, it was broad daylight so there really wasn’t anything to be afraid of. “Just, need to open the door and walk to the car.” Alex said, still staring at the door. He bit his lower lip as his heart beat faster. He took a deep breath, turned the knob, and practically shoved himself out the door and sprinted to his car. Once inside, He put the key in the ignition and turned up the AC. His heart was still pounding and he was still breathing heavily. He gathered his bearings and drove down the road towards Jay’s apartment.

After knocking on the door for the third time, a strange man with huge sideburns opened the door, took one look at Alex, and promptly shut the door in his face. “Well that was weird, I didn’t know Jay got a new roommate.” There was some shuffling and hushed conversation on the other side of the door, then it opened again.

“Alex! I didn’t know you were visiting, I would’ve picked you up.” Jay said, leaning on the doorway.

“Oh, hah, yeah, I just thought I’d drop by and, catch up, I guess.” Alex rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like something was watching him. “Um, can I come in?”

“Wha? Oh, yeah sure.” Jay moved to let Alex inside, then shut the door. He probably should’ve let him in earlier, knowing Alex, poor kid was probably about to have a heart attack.

“So, I didn’t know you got a new roommate.” Alex said, sitting down very carefully on Jay’s couch.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t think you would, since we haven’t really talked since Film School.” Jay replied, rummaging around in his kitchen.

“Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I guess I kinda, dropped off the face of the Earth for a while, heh.” Alex looked around the room. It was rather plain, but he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting. Jay was a pretty plain guy, the only splash of colour was a red flannel shirt left on the floor near the coffee table. Alex found it kind of weird, Jay never really wears coloured shirts, mostly just brown and grey. Even his jacket is brown. It could be the roommate’s but what kind of roommate leaves clothes on the floor? “Hey Jay?”

“Yeah?”

“Who’s flannel is this?”

“Just my roomma-“

“Hey Jay?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Have you seen my Flanne-“ Tim stopped midsentence and just stared at the man sitting on Jay’s couch, wearing a blue striped hoodie and an orange shirt. Alex, in turn, stared at the man who had first greeted him, now in full view. “Um…Hello.”

“H-hi. You’re…” Alex couldn’t believe it. This was the hallucination, it called out to Jay, and Jay answered it. He started to stand up and move towards the Man with White wings.

“Alex, don’t freak out. I know that I said I didn’t see anything weird and I know you don’t like things you don’t understand, but just hear me out.” Jay stepped in-between Alex and Tim, ready to stop anything Alex would do. There was a chance Alex would just run out the door and back to his car, but there was also a chance that Alex would try to hit Tim in the face, and Jay had to be prepared for anything.

“Y-You’re…”

“I’m…What?” Tim was getting a little uncomfortable, his eyes darting to the sides.

“Real.” Alex fell back into the couch, unable to fully comprehend the fact that his eyes WEREN’T tricking him this time, there was actually an Angel, standing in front of him, and Jay was living with him.

“Alex, are you alright?” Jay asked, moving to sit next to his friend. Tim kept his distance, he wasn’t sure how he felt about this Alex person, but what it was, it didn’t feel good.

“I…I need to lie down.” Jay moved out of the way to let Alex spread out on his couch. Soon enough Alex fell asleep, and Jay put a blanket over him.

“Guess we’ll just, talk about it in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer this time. Sorry for the sporadic updates


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found a mirror that looked like it had sharpie written on it at one point, but was mostly rubbed off. He looked in it at his own reflection. Jeez, did he really look that bad? His hair was all disheveled, the combination of dark circles and somewhat red eyes made it look like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He lowered his phone flashlight so the glare off the mirror wasn’t blinding him. The area behind him was unsettlingly dark, even with the nightlight on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after a long hiatus, the actual plot is coming into focus. Enjoy.

_“I told you not to follow me!” “You have done nothing but make everything worse.” “He is a liar.” “Last Chance.” “Found you.”_ Alex bolted upright, breathing heavily. He looked about the room. It was still dark outside, someone left a small night light in one corner, near the door. It took him a minute to remember where he was. He was sitting on a couch in Jay’s apartment, with a blanket over him. He looked for his phone and turned on the flashlight. He slowly stood up off the couch and wandered about the room. He noticed that Jay’s hallway door was shut, who was probably asleep. He found a mirror that looked like it had sharpie written on it at one point, but was mostly rubbed off. He looked in it at his own reflection. Jeez, did he really look that bad? His hair was all disheveled, the combination of dark circles and somewhat red eyes made it look like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He lowered his phone flashlight so the glare off the mirror wasn’t blinding him. The area behind him was unsettlingly dark, even with the nightlight on. He blinked a couple times trying to get his eyes used to it, but when he opened them he saw a very tall creature in a suit with almost glowing white skin standing in the room behind him.

Alex yelled and spun around in a panic, throwing his phone at the wall. He heard Jay’s hallway door open, and looked to see someone wearing a greyish yellow jacket and a white mask. Alex backed up to the door and fumbled around, looking for a lightswitch. He couldn’t find one so he quickly yanked the nightlight out and threw it at the person in the mask, yelling “Get away from me, leave them alone!” The person came closer and Alex looked around for something else to throw or defend himself with, he could hear both his heartbeat pounding in his chest and a very loud static in his ears. He shut his eyes and fell to floor as the figure approached him and turned on the light.

Tim knelt down on the floor, facing the man who just threw a nightlight at him. Alex was sitting on the floor, back pressed up against the door, eyes shut tight and hands over his head, trying to make himself as small as possible. He was hyperventilating, Tim was afraid he might pass out.

“Alex, is everything alright? I thought I heard you scream.” Jay popped his head out of the hallway. He walked over to Tim and knelt beside him. Tim moved away to give the two some space. Jay was probably much better equipped to handle this situation than he was. Jay did not touch Alex, only sat in front of him and began to speak to him. “Alex. Can you hear me?” No response. “Alex. Can you hear me?” Jay repeated. This time, Alex shifted very, very slightly. “Alex.” Jay spoke in a calm and quiet manner, very little inflection in his voice.

“…Yes.” Alex replied, almost a whisper. The static in his ears began to dissipate, his heart started to relax as his breathing shallowed. He slowly brought his hands down from his head and opened his eyes. The room was brighter now, and Jay was sitting in front of him, staring. Tim was standing to the side, looking on.

“Where are you right now?” Jay asked.

“A-At…” Alex began, but he trailed off. He looked around again, the entire apartment now bathed in light. “At…Jay’s apartment.”

“Yes. You are at my apartment. Do you know what time it is?” Alex shook his head. “It’s 4 AM. Do you know what day it is?” Alex shook his head again. “It’s Thursday.” Jay and Alex continued their little Q and A, Jay asking questions Tim thought were pretty pointless, Alex answering in one to three word sentences. Tim looked about the room for any damage Alex had done. He found the nightlight thrown at him earlier and picked it up, setting it on the nearby counter. He then found Alex’s phone on the far end of the living room, the flashlight still on. He went over to it and was about to pick it up when Alex said “Don’t touch it!” Tim stopped in his tracks, and moved away from the phone.

“Uh, sorry.” He said awkwardly. Jay went back to question Alex, asking things about the weather, his birthday, his age. Finally Jay stood up and held out a hand to help Alex up as well. He was a little shaky on his feet. Jay sat Alex back down on the couch from before, then went to get his phone from up off the floor. He turned the flashlight off and, after a quick inspection to make sure nothing was broken, set it on the table next to the couch. Tim felt a little like he was intruding on a moment so he went back into the hall and into his room, and stared out the window. He didn’t really need to sleep, but sometimes the feeling was nice. He stretched his wings as much as he could. Being inside was a little suffocating sometimes. He then realized how Bird-like that feeling was and proceeded to wonder if he was an angel or a bird. Jay knocked on the door, interrupting his self-reflection.

“Hey, Tim?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if Alex stays in your room tonight? I don’t think keeping him out on the couch is a good idea.” Tim contemplated this. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted Alex in the same room as him, but from what he saw just now, Alex was a bigger threat alone than here, where Tim can keep an eye on him. Tim wasn’t sure why he felt so uneasy with Alex around, he hadn’t met the guy until just today, and he didn’t seem all that threatening. He was taller but also a beanpole, Tim could easily take him if he tried anything. Plus, Tim could fly, so he has that going for him.

“Um, sure.” Jay left the room and came back a little bit later, leading Alex by the arm. Alex sat on Tim’s bed (That he never used) and Jay plugged in the nightlight and put Alex’s phone on the desk.

“Alright, I’m going back to sleep. Tim,” Jay walked close and spoke in a hushed tone, “Keep an eye on him for me, okay?”

“Okay.” Tim nodded.

“Thanks.” Jay walked back toward the door, “Goodnight.” And shut it. Tim went back to staring at the window through the blinds. He and Alex didn’t say a word, but he heard Alex shuffling with the blankets.

“So, what are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In true Scooter-Fashion, I end with dialogue. Thanks for readin'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m guessing you’re not a very religious person, are you.” Tim said.
> 
> “Nah. Unless you count occult teachings ‘Religious.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIVE!!!!!
> 
> Hey look an actual plot is forming. Sorry about the long hiatus y'all.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Y’know, what are you?” Alex was now sat up on the bed, crosslegged. Tim just stared at the man. He can’t possibly be serious.

“I’m…an angel?” Tim raised an eyebrow, unsure what it was Alex wanted from him.

“No no I get _that_.” Alex waved his hand at Tim, “I mean, y’know, why’re you here. What’s your purpose?” Tim looked down at the man sitting on the bed he never actually uses. He thought about the question. Obviously he was sent here to be a guardian angel to Jay, but what danger could Jay be IN? The most eventful thing that happened today was Alex’s panic attack but he wasn’t really a direct threat to Jay since he wasn’t around all the time.

“I’m guessing you’re not a very religious person, are you.” Tim said.

“Nah. Unless you count occult teachings ‘Religious.’” Tim paled.

“…What?” He asked, gravely. Alex shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

“I like to read about Occult teachings. Urban Legends, cryptids, that sort of stuff.” Alex leaned back, more relaxed now. Tim, on the other hand, was very much on edge. Anything related to the darker part of society was what nightmares were made of. He wondered if Alex’s panic attack was the result of his choice of literature. “I suppose that sounds like heresy to you, being an Angel. Sorta proves the whole ‘God is Real’ Thing, doesn’t it?” Alex swung his legs off the side of the bed, and stood up, switching on the light. He made his way to Tim, and gentle took a wing in his hands, careful not to muss up the feathers. He seemed rather intrigued, looking under it, on the inside, and the outside. Alex picked out a leftover leaf from earlier.

“Are you quite finished?” Tim asked impatiently, taking his wing back. He was surprised at the care Alex took with it, but it was still _his_ personal space.

Alex simply shifted to the other wing, taking the same amount of care at inspecting it. “I used to have a pet bird as a kid. Found it at the foot of a tree.” He started picking out sticks and leaves Tim must’ve missed. Tim was still on edge, but Alex seemed to know what he was doing so Tim supposed he’d let Alex continue. “Poor thing seemed almost dead. Broken wing and everything.” Alex paused, his grip tightened on Tim’s wing. Tim looked down, and half-expected Alex to be crying. Instead, Alex’s expression seemed to darken, staring intensely. Suddenly Alex raised the wing up and almost brought it crashing down onto his leg. Tim snatched it away and body-slammed Alex into the wall. He yanked Alex onto the floor and pinned his arms behind his back.

“Alex, what the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Oh wow an Angel cursed. Not so holy are ya?” Alex smirked from his place on the floor. “You’re here to protect Jay but the only thing you’re gonna do is bring him into more danger!”

“What are you talking about?” Tim pushed his foot into Alex’s face, pressing him further into the carpet.

“You didn’t really think you could just crash into a tree and not have things notice did you?” Alex struggled under Tim’s weight. From what Tim could feel, Alex’s heart was racing. It was a wonder how he didn’t pass out.

“What kinds of things?” Tim demanded. Alex didn’t answer. “Explain yourself!” He pressed down even further. Alex didn’t struggle. In fact, he didn’t do much of anything. Tim released Alex’s arms, and got off of him. He rolled Alex over. He was out cold.

Nevermind.


End file.
